One Shot (One Shot)
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: Sian needs to pay a visit to A&E and whilst there, she notices a certain beautiful Brunette in a white coat. Content rating: 18


''Really I'm fine!'' Sian insisted as she was bundled into a taxi by her friends. She tried standing and getting back out again, but was stopped when a hand was placed on top of the taxi door in front of her, an arm blocking her.

''Sian!'' Kayla shouted at her. ''You're drunk so you don't feel the pain yet, but you've bumped your head and you're bleeding, so we're taking you to A&E whether you like it or not… Now get in the taxi!'' she said seriously staring at her. Sian huffed loudly as she sat back into the taxi with a scowl on her face, as Kayla and her boyfriend Jake followed.

They'd been on a night out to celebrate Jake's birthday and Sian decided it was a good idea to sing to him, only she thought it would be better while stood on the bar. Unfortunately, she didn't take into consideration the fact that the bar was slippery from where someone had spilt their drink moments earlier and ended up flying straight off the bar on to the floor, bumping her head in the process.

''That'll be £8.10.'' the taxi driver said as he pulled up outside the hospital. Kayla routed around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a £10 note and handing it over.

''Keep the change.'' she told him, as she took Sian's hand, tugging her out of the taxi towards the entrance, with Jake behind them. Walking through the reception, Sian was still arguing that she was fine, not wanting to ruin Jake's birthday celebrations.

''Look guys, I'm totally okay, see it doesn't even hurt.'' she said poking herself in the head to prove her point, only to grimace the moment she did it. They approached the reception desk as the young lady behind it, wearing a name tag showing 'Jennifer' looked up and gave the typical receptionist smile.

''Hi, how can I help you?'' she asked.

''Are you joking…'' Sian said as she raised her eyebrows at the receptionist. ''You don't really think I go around like this for fun do you?'' she stated pointing at the cut on her head.

''Don't be rude Sian.'' Kayla said while half laughing. 'Sorry about her.' she replied to the receptionist. ''My friend here fell and hit her head.''

''Clearly.'' the receptionist said, receiving an open mouth look from Sian and a snigger from Kayla. ''Okay, I just need to take some details please.'' she said typing something into the computer in front of her. 'Date of birth…?'' After a few moments with no response, she glanced up towards Sian seeing her leaning her elbow on the counter in front of her, with her chin resting in the palm of her hand and her eyes closed. Kayla nudged Sian, making her shoot her eyes open and look at the un-amused receptionist in front of her.

''Huh?''

''Date of birth?'' the receptionist repeated.

''28th December 1992.''

''Name?''

''Sian Louise Powers.'' Sian breathed out, feeling irritated by the receptionist, but not knowing why.

''Okay, if you want to take a seat, and the doctor will be with you as soon as possible, and in the meantime I'll get something for you to put over your head, I mean on your head, until you're seen.'' the receptionist said smugly, earning another scowl from Sian. Kayla quickly grabbed Sian's shoulders and directed her towards the waiting area before she had time to say anything in response.

Taking a seat in the waiting area with Kayla and Jake sat beside each other on the chairs opposite her, Sian slouched down in her chair, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol more strongly.

''Here you go, hold this against your head.'' the receptionist said handing Sian a gauze pad, ''And drink this.'' she finished as she handed her a cup of water.

''Thanks.'' Sian mumbled as she took them both and sat huffing to herself. Glancing up to the tv in the corner of the waiting area, she sighed out when she saw an episode of Grey Anatomy on… she wouldn't have minded but it was an old episode and she remembered it being one in which someone hit their head, thinking it was no big deal and later dying from it.

''How you feeling?'' Kayla asked her as Sian turned her attention to her.

''Alright I guess. I just feel bad that I've ruined you're birthday night out.'' she said looking to Jake.

''Don't worry about it.'' Jake replied. 'I should probably be thanking you.' he said as Sian frowned. ''If anything, you've saved me from a major hangover tomorrow… not a good condition to be in for a birthday meal with your family.'' he smiled and Sian returned it, grateful that he wasn't annoyed with her for cutting the night short.

As Kayla and Jake started talking, Sian scanned her eyes around the reception area seeing people sat around waiting, some looking like they had nothing wrong with them, one who was sat in a wheelchair, a woman with a black eye and a bloody nose and a guy who looked like he was holding what Sian could only assume was his own finger in a container of ice.

As she continued to scan the room in search of something to entertain herself during her wait, her eyes fell upon a figure in a white doctor's coat as they passed by and approached the reception desk. Unable to tear her eyes away, Sian sat and let her eyes wander over the Brunette as she stood speaking to the receptionist, who suddenly flung her head back letting out a waaaay over exaggerated laugh, making Sian roll her eyes, as she picked up a magazine which was lying on the seat beside her. However, she continued to watch as the receptionist then handed a file over the counter to the Brunette who smiled and walked back through the waiting area, glancing in Sian's direction as she went.

Sian continued starring, as the Brunette looked right at her and their eyes met. The Brunette smiled a genuine smile, but Sian had a mini panic, unable to decide whether to smile back or look away, and if so in which direction, so instead she quickly opened the magazine she had picked up and raised it in front of her face as if she was reading. A few moments later she heard Kayla's voice.

''Sian, what are you doing?'' she asked as Sian looked over the top of the magazine checking if the Brunette was still there, only to find that she had now disappeared making her feel disappointed, why didn't she just smile back like any normal person would have done? Looking to Kayla as she sat with an amused look on her face, Sian frowned slightly.

''What?'' she asked wanting to know what she found funny. Kayla simply pointed to the magazine Sian was still holding in both her hands, as Sian looked back to it, only now noticing that she was actually holding it upside down. Closing it, she threw it back down on the seat beside her, grumbling to herself before crossing her arms in front of her, lowering her head and closing her eyes.

''Sian Powers…'' Sian stirred slightly as she heard her name. ''Sian Powers…'' she heard her name being called again by a voice she didn't recognise, before she heard Kayla's voice.

''Sian!'' Kayla said loudly making Sian flicker her eyes open and look at her. ''You're up hun.'' she said nodding towards to a set of doors on the far right. Sian lifted her head and turned in the direction of the doors, to be met by a young blonde nurse smiling at her.

''This way please Miss Powers.'' The nurse smiled at her as Sian stood up from her seat and followed her through the doors, and they made their way down the corridor. ''You're just in examination room 2 please.'' she said gesturing to a door on the left ahead of them.

Walking in, Sian glanced around the room quickly. It had a typical hospital bed on the right side, beside which there was a side cabinet as well as a small table and a chair in the left corner with a large lamp on it. She also noticed at the bottom of the bed, a medical trolley with multiple drawers, which looked like they held bandages, plasters, maybe some type of antiseptic and something Sian hoped wouldn't have to go near her… needles!

''Pop yourself up on the bed there and the doctor will be with you in a moment.'' the nurse told her, before she left the room. Sian hopped up on to the edge of the bed and started drumming her fingers against the hard mattress, while taking the gauze from her head and looking at it to see a blood stain before she sighed as she placed it back against her head.

''Ooookay.'' Sian raised her head to the sound of someone entering the room and the door closing. She was met by the same Brunette she had been watching in the waiting room, as she stood studying a file in front of her. She actually looked quite young to be a doctor, but Sian wasn't complaining if she was the one going to be examining her. She ran her eyes down from the doctor's face and noticed that even though she was wearing a long white doctor's coat, you could still tell she had an amazing body underneath. As the Brunette looked up from the file, her eyes met Sian's again as they had earlier in the waiting area and she smiled, only this time Sian didn't look away, but instead returned the smile.

They kept eye contact for a few moments later before the Brunette doctor spoke. ''I'm Dr Webster, and you're… Sian?'' she said as she glanced back down to the file in her hands and Sian nodded as the Brunette walked towards her. ''So, what've we got here then?'' she asked as she stood in front of Sian, placing her hand over the Blonde's and taking it away from her head so she could see the injury better.

''I erm… I fell and hit my head.'' Sian replied as the Brunette leaned in to take a closer look at her head, placing her fingertips just below it. Sian's breath caught in her throat as she watched the Brunette study her forehead with such concentration.

''Well you've went and got yourself a laceration to the front of your head, but the good news is you'll live.'' the Brunette said smiling as she stood back, and Sian thought she seen the doctor's eyes glance down her body before they shot back to her face as she cleared her throat.

''We'll get that cleaned, and looks like you'll need a couple of butterfly stitches.'' she said gesturing to the cut on Sian's head as she pulled the trolley over beside them before also pulling the chair up behind her and sitting in front of Sian who inwardly smiled at the Brunette's attempts to not check her out in her tight fitting black dress she'd worn out for the night. She had hoped that it would maybe help her to bag a little hottie for the evening, but getting attention from the gorgeous Brunette in front of her was definitely better in Sian's eyes.

Opening one of the drawers of the trolley, the Brunette removed some items and placed them on top of it before attending to the cut on Sian's head, gently removing the dried blood from around it. Sian let out a small hiss at the stinging sensation as the antiseptic ran over her skin.

''Sorry.'' The Brunette whispered with an apologetic look on her face, as she met Sian's eyes and received a smile in return.

''S'okay.'' Sian told her as she continued to watch how the Brunette guided the soft cotton over her skin the last few time with pure concentration on her face.

Reaching over to the trolley again and placing down the bloody cotton balls before picking up the small adhesive strips from the trolley, the Brunette shuffled closer on the chair so she was right next to Sian's face as she began to carefully place the stitches over the small wound on her head. Sian couldn't help but run her eyes over the Brunette's face as she tended to her. There was something about her that Sian couldn't explain, but the moment she'd seen her in the waiting area she was drawn to her and she desperately wanted to know more about her… 'Start simple' she thought to herself.

''What's your name?'' she asked quietly as the Brunette leaned back slightly raising her eyebrows with a small smirk and pointing to her name tag which showed 'Dr. S. Webster' as Sian rolled her eyes. 'Great, a smart ass.' she thought to herself.

''I meant your first name.'' she said as the Brunette went back to applying the stitches and Sian sighed.

The Brunette smiled to herself as she glanced down to Sian's face before back to the cut she was applying stiches to. ''Sophie.'' she said, as Sian felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

''Sophie.'' she repeated out loud. ''Well, it's nice to meet you.' she said as the Brunette glanced back down to Sian's eyes and gave a small smile. ''But aren't you a little young to be a doctor?''

Sophie leaned back slightly with a small frown etched on her face. ''I'm 25, I'm a first year resident here.''

''Oh right.'' Sian said not really knowing what else to say but thankfully Sophie spoke saving her from having to think of something.

''So Sian, what do you do?'' Sophie asked.

''Erm, I'm actually in my second year at uni. I'm studying media.'' Sophie nodded with a smile as she listened and applied the last strip to Sian's forehead.

''Okay, all done. Now I'll just give you a tetanus shot.'' Sian looked to the Brunette quickly at those words.

''A shot?'' she asked hoping she heard wrong.

''Yeah, just in case of infection.'' the Brunette smiled and looked to Sian, straight away noticing the concerned expression on her face. ''Not a fan of needles then?'' she said as Sian shook her head vigorously. ''Well… what if I promised it wouldn't hurt?''

''You can't promise that.'' Sian said looking straight into Sophie's eyes almost getting lost in their deep blue colour.

''But what if I could?'' Sophie replied in response as she straightened herself properly on the chair in front of Sian and opened the needle. Sian's eyes automatically darted to it which didn't go unnoticed by the young doctor. ''Trust me.'' she said quietly as Sian looked back to her. After a few moments of consideration the Blonde let out a small breath and nodded.

The Brunette lifted a small vial of clear liquid and stuck the needle in the top of it, as Sian watched it flow from the vial into the syringe before the needle was withdrawn and the vial set to one side. An antiseptic wipe was rubbed on the top part of Sian's arm before also being placed that down on the side. Sian always hated the smell of the wipes hospitals used, the smell always reminding her of nothing but injections she had to get as a kid.

''I need you to close your eyes for the next part.'' The Brunette told her as Sian frowned.

''That's not gonna stop it from hurting.'' The Brunette moved even closer and raised her eyebrows as she let a small smirk tug at the sides of her mouth.

''Close your eyes.'' She was now close enough that Sian could feel her breath on her face. Having the Brunette so close to her made her well and truly sober up instantly and she couldn't help but glance down to the other woman's lips and notice how soft and appealing they looked. The Brunette sat and waitedfor Sian to do as she said, not speaking another word, her face still only inches from the Blonde who was unsure of what was actually happening.

Sian rolled her eyes deciding it was better to get this over and done with, she didn't want to look like too much of a wimp in front of the Brunette and besides, she'd been drinking so maybe that would stop the injection from hurting so much.

As soon as she closed her eyes she heard the sound of the chair move slightly, and the feeling of a hand trailing up her left arm. She tried to prepare herself for what was to come, but instead of feeling pain in her arm as she expected, she suddenly felt a set of warm lips against hers. It took her by surprise and therefore, took a moment for her to respond but as soon as she realised what was happening she kissed back, her lips moving slowly against those that were pressed against her own.

She quickly raised her hands to the Brunette's shoulders, gripping them and held her close as she kept their lips together. She felt the Brunette smile into the kiss and heard the sound of something being dropped back on to the trolley beside them, but was too busy concentrating on the beautiful woman whose lips were moving so perfectly with her own.

The young doctor raised herself from the chair and leaned her hands on the bed either side of Sian's thighs as the Blonde kept her hands around the back of her neck pulling her closer. After a few more moments, the Brunette parted from the kiss and attempted to move backwards but was stopped by a hand on the back of her head keeping her close. She opened her eyes to be met by the sight of a flustered Blonde and watched as her darkened blue eyes opened and stared back at her, their foreheads leaning together.

Sian had taken many a girl home on occasion or gone back to their place after not having known them that long, but it was always after hours of grinding on the dance floor and numerous drinks, so she shocked even herself when she opened her mouth and spoke.

''I want ya.'' she breathed out.

The Brunette's eyes widened slightly, though it appeared to be more in excitement than shock. She moved herself back just a few inches to better look at Sian sat in front of her as her hands found the Blonde's hips. She let her eyes trail down the curves of Sian's body and licked her lips as she imagined what the tight black dress the Blonde was wearing could be concealing beneath it. The younger woman in front of her was gorgeous, Sophie was in no doubt whatsoever about that, and the moment she'd spotted her in the waiting room reading a magazine upside down, Sophie thought she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, even with the rather nasty cut on her head.

As much as Sophie wanted Sian and had already allowed thoughts of what dirty things she wanted to do to her enter her mind, she knew the setting nor the situation was great and she let out a small sigh. ''We can't, not here.'' she stated.

Sian smirked at the doctor's response. ''But you started it...'' she said, her smirk growing as she watched a small and seemingly shy grin form on the Brunette's face.

''Well you can hardly blame meh.'' The Brunette's words were spoken truthfully and confidently, but in all honesty she felt vulnerable and somewhat unsure of how to be around the Blonde. When she'd told her to close her eyes, she hadn't planned on kissing her, but merely intended to calm her down so she was less afraid and less tense at the thought of getting a shot. However, once Sian had closed her eyes, Sophie had felt an urgent need to feel what the soft pink plump inviting lips in front of her would feel like against her own.

She knew before she'd done it that if she did she would be crossing a line and she also knew that now that she had done it, that she had taken a major leap across the said line. The question currently running through her mind at that moment though was whether she could resist taking things further. The Blonde was her patient and that was definitely against the rules.

She didn't get too long to think it over though, as a few seconds later the Blonde had reattached their lips with force and without any resistance from the doctor slipped her tongue into her mouth. The Brunette couldn't stop the moan that escaped her at that moment and her hold on the Blonde's waist tightened as she became more turned on by the second.

Wanting to make sure that it wasn't just the effects of the alcohol urging the Blonde on and to give her a chance to reconsider, Sophie pulled away. ''Are you sure?'' she asked.

Getting an eager nod in return and feeling Sian's grip in her hair tighten as she tried to tug her towards her again. Sophie smiled before she lunged forwards and pressed her lips back on to Sian's. Their lips moved eagerly together and both young women could feel their hearts pounding in their chests, but with an urgent need to feel the other.

Moving her lips to Sian's neck, Sophie nipped and sucked her way along the skin there until she found the Blonde's weak spot making her patient let out a loud moan.

''Fuck you're sexy.'' the Brunette growled against Sian's skin before continuing to suck hard on it, one of her hands tangled in her long Blonde hair, the other gripped to her thigh holding it next her side as she pressed her hip against Sian's centre making her release another moan at the pressure Sophie was applying to where she had become most sensitive.

''Mmmm…'' Sian hummed. ''I can be sexier.'' she managed to croak out as her hands moved to the front of Sophie's shoulders and gently pushed her away. Sophie took a step back and watched as Sian shuffled herself off the bed and turned her back to her before sweeping her hair over one shoulder. The young doctor got the hint and quickly raised her hands to the top of the Blonde's dress before slowly unzipping it, letting her fingertips trail across the smooth tanned skin it revealed underneath. She ran her hands down the Blonde's sides pushing the dress down and watched as it fell on to the floor before Sian stepped out of it. She brought her hands to the clasp of the Blonde's strapless bra and gently unhooked it, also allowing it to drop beside their feet.

Sophie stepped forward and softly placed her hands on Sian's waist as she pressed her lips against her shoulder and began to trail kisses up towards her neck. Sian leant back into Sophie's touch, running a hand behind her and tangling it in the long thick locks of hair. The Brunette slid her hands around to the Blonde's stomach before allowing her fingertips to run just slightly lower until they traced under the rim of her underwear.

'Please…' Sian groaned out the best she could, she didn't think she could wait much longer.

Needing no further encouragement, the young doctor pushed her hand into the Blonde's damp underwear and ran her fingers over her centre as Sian let out a gasp as Sophie pressed against her clit. She began gently rubbing in a circling motion as she ran her other hand up the Blonde's toned body and cupped one of her breasts eliciting a small whimper from Sian as she rubbed her thumb firmly over the hardened nipple and continued sucking on her neck.

Sophie removed her hand from Sian's underwear receiving a small groan of disapproval. Placing her hands on either side of the Blonde's hips, she spun her around and instantly crushed their lips together before pushing Sian backwards on to the bed while keeping their lips connected. Sian lay back on the bed and pulled Sophie with her making sure she couldn't go anywhere, not that she had to worry, the Brunette was so worked up at this stage all she could think of was making the beautiful creature below her writhe in pleasure and moan in ecstasy and that's exactly what she intended to do.

She parted her lips from Sian's and looked into her eyes as they fluttered open again and noticed the lustful glaze they held. She placed a lingering kiss on her lips before trailing further kisses down her body, letting her hands explore the smooth, soft skin beneath her fingertips. Reaching Sian's chest, she took a nipple in her mouth and flicked her tongue over it, feeling a hand grip the back of her neck making her smile against the Blonde's skin before she did the same to the other one.

Not wanting to tease the Blonde too much, she pulled away and trailed her hands down Sian's flat, toned stomach before she reached the top of her underwear and tugged them down as Sian raised her hips allowing her to do so. She slowly dragged the now soaked material down the Blonde's slender legs and threw them to the side.

Sian's breathing was heavy, she was turned on more than she could ever remember being in the past and she wanted nothing more than for the gorgeous brown haired doctor to make her come harder than she ever had. She almost couldn't believe what was happening, it was like something from one of your wildest fantasies, forbidden sex with an incredibly hot doctor. But yet there she was, a gorgeous doctor straddling her in a hospital room about to do what Sian had almost pleaded for and yet her friends were only outside in the waiting room.

Sian's thoughts were interrupted as the Brunette made her way back up her body, layering it with open mouth kisses before she reached her face and kissed her deeply, running her hand down her stomach, closer to where she knew she was needed the most.

Sian instinctively opened her legs wider allowing Sophie more access as she slipped her hand neatly between the Blonde's legs and ran her fingers through her wet folds and Sian released a loud moan of approval.

Sian broke from the kiss as she fought to control her breathing as she leaned her forehead against Sophie's and they looked into each other's eyes as the Brunette continued to trace her fingers over where Sian was most sensitive. Each time she did so, a pleasure coursed through the Blonde's body making it difficult for her to keep her eyes open, as Sian ran her hands to the back of Sophie's neck and tangled her hands into the long Brunette hair, as she held her close.

''I want ya inside me.'' she breathed against Sophie's lips and was sure she heard the young doctor's breath hitch at her words.

Hearing the huskiness of the Blonde's voice and not wanting to delay it any longer, the Brunette moved her hand slightly lower as she slowly slid two fingers into the Blonde earning a guttural moan as Sian tightened her grip on the Brunette's neck and crashed their lips back together.

The young doctor began a pace with her fingers, moving them at a steady rhythm inside the Blonde as she continued to circle her thumb over her clit and both women let out simultaneous moans as they opened their mouths letting their tongues dance together passionately.

They heard people walking down the corridors outside the door and Sophie quickly pulled her lips away from Sian's, her finger movements slowing as she looked in the direction of the door.

'''Don't stop.'' Sian groaned. ''Please...''

''We have to be quiet.'' Sophie whispered against the Blonde's lips receiving an eager nod in response.

''Just don't stop.'' Sian panted. The Brunette smirked and sped up her fingers again while bringing her lips back to Sian's.

Sian couldn't help the further soft moans that escaped her as her breathing grew heavier with each movement of the Brunette's fingers before kisses started to be trailed along her jaw and down her neck. As Sophie began to quicken her pace even more, Sian had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stop the loud moan threatening to erupt from her.

Feeling Sophie curl her fingers inside her as she sucked hard on her neck, Sian tightened her grip on the Brunette's hair and quickly raised the back of her other forearm in front of her own mouth trying to muffle her moans some more. The realisation that anyone could walk into the room at any second was somewhat of a turn on to Sian, but she knew it would not be a good thing to happen, yet at that moment she didn't seem to care.

''S… Sophie…'' she breathed out in the form of a quiet moan. ''Ohh… Mmmm… Oh my god.'' She was so close now and she knew from the tension building inside her and at how turned on the Brunette made her, she would find it almost impossible to be quiet the moment her orgasm hit her.

''You okay?'' The Brunette removed her mouth from Sian's nipple she was currently paying major attention to. She looked at the Blonde's face, taking in how sexy she looked at that moment, her heavy breathing, her parted lips, the small frown etched on her forehead as she tried to control herself.

''Yeah… Don't stop… I… I'm sooo close.'' she moaned as Sophie slowly curled her fingers the most she had yet and grinned as Sian threw her head back at the pleasure it brought her.

Speeding up her pace ever so slightly, she curled her fingers again and made sure to rub her thumb over the Blonde's clit as she did. Feeling Sian's muscles start to tighten around her fingers, she repeated her actions again, ensuring to apply just that little bit more pressure with her thumb to the bundle of nerves she knew would tip her over the edge.

Sian quickly pulled Sophie down on top of her fully and buried her face into her neck letting out a long, loud and slightly muffled groan against the collar of her coat as she came against the Brunette's hand.

Her fingernails dug into the white coat still covering the young doctor as the ripples of pleasure shot through her entire body. Sian stayed tensed and her grip remained around the Brunette as she rode out her orgasm and Sophie continued a slow steady movement inside her allowing her to ride out her high fully. After another minute, she slowly removed her fingers earning a little hum from Sian.

Sophie pulled back slightly as she heard Sian's breathing calm and smiled at the sight before her. The Blonde's eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling as she took deep breaths trying to regain her composure and a light sheen of sweat covered her skin. She was beautiful and there was no doubt in Sophie's mind that she was quite possibly the most beautiful girl she's ever laid eyes on.

Leaning forward, she gently connected their lips letting it linger for a few seconds before deepening it and hearing a small moan come from the Blonde. Their tongues moved together slowly, both young women not knowing where the hurried need for each other having suddenly came from but not really caring in that moment either.

Parting from the kiss, Sophie leaned her forehead against Sian's, as she waited for the Blonde's eyes to flicker open. ''You okay?'' she asked, wanting to make sure.

''Yeah.'' Sian breathed out with a small grin, having finally managed to regain her breath.

She moved her hands to the front of the doctor's coat and went to push it off the Brunette's shoulders but was stopped when two hands covered hers.

''We can't.'' Sophie said as she removed Sian's hands and pulled the coat over her shoulders again.

''I believe you said that before… and I believe we just did.'' Sian smirked as she trailed her fingers down the front of the Brunette's chest who was unable to stop herself from returning a grin.

''I know…'' she shifted herself of the Blonde as she turned to sit on the edge of the bed and rested her feet on the floor. ''But, erm… my shift finishes in like an hour… maybe you could come over to my place.'' Sian felt her stomach fill with excitement as the Brunette looked over her shoulder at her waiting for her answer. She pushed herself up on her elbows and bit her bottom lip as she smiled and nodded eagerly. Sophie returned the smile and leaned backwards slightly as she placed a lingering kiss on Sian's lips. ''Good.'' She whispered against her lips.

Sian re-entered the waiting room to see Kayla sleeping against Jake's shoulder who was half dozing off as he watched what looked to be some late night question time show. As she walked up to them, Jake raised his view to her and gave her a small smile. ''Everything okay?'' he asked as he shifted in his seat sitting up slightly making Kayla stir.

''Yeah, just a few stitches.''

Kayla rubbed her eyes as she woke up and tried to focus on her friend standing in front of her. ''We going?'' she asked as she sat up straight on her chair.

''Erm, actually guys I'm going to stay a bit longer… the erm… doctor wants to see me again.'' she said. She wasn't lying... the doctor did want to see her again.

''Oh right. Well, we'll stay and wait with you.'' Kayla said as she went to settle back against Jake's side.

''No!'' Sian blurted out, making her friends look at her confused. ''I mean, it's okay… I feel terrible you've had to be here all this time already. You two go on and I'll just get a taxi from here once I'm done.''

'Really?'' Jake asked. ''I mean, I feel kinda bad just leaving you here.''

''Don't be silly, I'll be fine.'' she smiled.

''Okay, well if you're sure.'' Sian nodded before Jake stood up from his seat and pulled Kayla up with him as she leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her. ''If you need us, just phone yeah?''

''Yeah.'' Sian leaned into Jake and gave him a hug before doing the same to Kayla. ''I'll call you tomorrow.'' she said as she pulled back.

Kayla was still half asleep but finally managed to take a proper look at the Blonde. ''You totally look like you just had sex.'' she said loudly making Sian widen her eyes.

Jake looked at Sian before back to his girlfriend as he let out a little laugh. ''Come on babe, let's get you outta here.''

''Well she does!'' Kayla whined sleepily as Jake tugged her gently towards the exit giving Sian a small nod and wave as they went and Sian took a seat and let her eyes close.

A while later, she felt a light shake on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes to be met by the sexiest sight she could imagine. Sophie was stood in front of her dressed in full biker leathers and Sian ran her eyes up and down her figure taking in the sight. Sian always had a thing about motorcycles, they were fast, powerful machines, she loved the thrill and excitement they brought with them and the fact that the Brunette rode one only served to make Sian find her even more attractive if that was possible.

''You ready to get outta here?'' the Brunette asked as she held out a motorcycle helmet in front of her gesturing for Sian to take it.

''Definitely.'' Sian took the helmet and smiled as Sophie slipped her hand into her own. As they walked towards the exit, Sian could feel someone's eyes on her and turned to see the same receptionist as earlier glaring at her. As they passed the reception desk, Sophie handed over a file to the receptionist.

''Hey Jen, can you make sure Doctor Travers get this for when she goes to check up on Mr. Johnson in the morning?'' she said with a small smile.

''Sure Sophie.'' Sian seen how the other woman looked at the Brunette and a sudden pang of jealousy ran through her. ''So who's this Sophie?'' the young receptionist asked.

''Erm…'' Sophie looked at Sian and went to open her mouth again to answer, but was beaten to it my Sian.

''Her girlfriend.'' Sian didn't know herself where it had come from, but she hated the thought that this other woman thought she had a chance with the Brunette. She knew she was out of line and hoped she hadn't just freaked Sophie out.

''Oh? I didn't know you were seeing anyone.'' The other woman looked disappointed as she looked at the connected hands of the couple in front of her.

It took a few moments for Sophie to respond as she looked between Sian and Jennifer with a slightly confused yet amused expression on her face. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke much to Sian's relief.

''Yeah, well erm… it's still kinda new but yeah, this is Sian my girlfriend.'' she stated as she gave the Blonde's hand a small squeeze. Sian couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corners of her lips when she heard Sophie's words. She may have just been playing along to allow the Blonde to get one over on the other woman, but even the thought of it being true made her smile.

''Anyway, we better get going I promised this one here some private treatment.'' Sophie stated as she nodded her head in Sian's direction with a smirk. ''See you tomorrow yeah.''

''Yeah, see ya Sophie.'' Jennifer smiled as she watched them make their way to the exit.

As they stepped outside into the cool air, Sian turned to Sophie. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to say that in there, I just… I dunno… I saw you talking to her earlier and I just…'' she looked down at her feet for a second.

''You were jealous?'' her eyes shot up to meet the Brunette's.

''What? No!'' She watched as a small smirk spread across Sophie's face and she raised her eyebrows at the Blonde. ''Okay, maybe a little.''

''Good, cos' I'm not sorry… I meant what I said.'' Sian frowned slightly not immediately sure what she was referring to. ''I know we just met, but I really like you and I _think _you like me too?'' Sian smiled and nodded. Sophie returned the smile and continued.

''Well in that case, I would really like it if I could call you my girlfriend.'' She studied Sian's face for a moment. ''Whaddya think?'' she asked unsure of what the Blonde was thinking. Sian bit on her bottom lip as she tried to stop or at least delay the huge smile that was trying to erupt on her face.

''I'd really like that.'' Sian said quietly as she smiled at the Brunette and leaned in towards her as she pressed her lips to Sophie's. She felt Sophie smile into the kiss as their lips moved slowly together and Sian ran her tongue against Sophie's bottom lip before dipping her tongue into the Brunette's mouth earning an appreciative moan as Sophie's arms wrapped around her waist.

Sian pulled back and looked into Sophie's dark blue eyes noticing how pretty they really were and seeing the desire that filled them, desire for her that made her feel amazing. She placed a chaste kiss on the Brunette's lips before wriggling out of her hold.

''Now come on.'' she said grabbing Sophie's hand and walking towards the carpark. ''I'm injured and I believe you promised me some extra special attention.''


End file.
